Los Angeles' Symphonies
by Pekenota14
Summary: 10 songs, 10 short oneshots. All characters included, 2 oneshots per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**One more fanfiction of mine! This one is easy to understand: 10 songs, 10 short oneshots. Two per chapter. Enjoy and always let me know what you think.**

**P.S.: If the song list seems a bit repetitive on the artists, I blame my MP4 player. I have 250, it could have done a better shuffle!**

* * *

_1. Nowhere Man_, by The Beatles, from the album _Rubber Soul_ (1965)

Deeks entered home, being greeted by his loyal friend, Monty. He put some music playing and walked to the bedroom. He fell over the bed, kicking off the shoes. He rubbed the eyes with the hands' palms a couple of times and took a deep sigh.

He had no idea where his life was leading him. He had been single for so long.

He's just waiting for her to give him a chance. His head makes plans for no-one, to nowhere. He seems to be missing too many life moves, too many opportunities, just standing still, thinking. It's like if he's blind and only sees her. But then he smiles. It's only her he can see and think of. Sometimes he doesn't know how to think or go without her. Now that he got used to having her around, he just can't live without her.

He needs her to lend her hand to him and let him find a whole new world. A whole world he wants to discover and that for now he's missing. But, despite all the problems the wait may have, he knows if he doesn't push and give it its time, things will work out. And, like that, he isn't frustrated for losing a whole bunch of stuff. He knows one day he'll have it all and much more. Because, he knows for sure she'll give it all to him and he'll give it all that to her as well.

Isn't he like everyone else when in love?

* * *

_2. Shadow Of The Day_, by Linkin Park, from the album _Minutes To Midnight _(2007)

Another day of work had just ended. Callen didn't want to go home just yet. He decided to take a walk on the Santa Monica Pier. The night was felling down and a cold breeze rose up. He pressed the jacket against the chest and zipped it, after having a shiver. The sun was setting too fast, turning the beach into a cold, grey place. Families walked by him, walking away after a day on the beach. All of them happy, together. The kids had someone to grab a hand; the adults had someone to lean on.

Was he ever going to know who he is? Who he really is?

Callen was meant to be a lone wolf. No wife, no kids. He has a dead sister, a dead mother, and dead grandfather, and so far an unknown and unnamed father. Maybe he already knew his own name, other than Callen or G. Maybe it's George, like his grandfather's. Maybe…That's how all his life has always been. Made of possibilities, dead ends, long and badly told stories. Maybe he was meant to be all alone his all life. To only have his friends, no one else.

And, right now, Callen didn't want more. Love a woman was not an easy task. He learnt at really young age how to be on his own, without any help. And having a kid is not even an option on the table. But one thing is sure: he'd never walk away from that kid, no matter what. He experienced very well how it is to be alone.

Is so bad when you do know anything about you, not even your own name…

* * *

**Which one you liked more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two more oneshots. I told you the MP4 player did a bad suffling, but I love both songs...I hope you like them too!**

* * *

_3. Ever Present Past_, by Paul McCartney, from the album _Memory Almost Full_ (2007)

Geez, he's driving me nuts! I can't endure him one more minute. I don't think I can even last another second if he keeps tapping the pencil on that book. I've ran my fingers through my hair more times than it's healthier. And I mean 'healthier' because I think I've pulled a couple of hairs! I took a deep breath and he looked at me.

"Sorry. I was bothering you, wasn't I?" He gave me that smile only he can give. And to make it worst, it's like if his eyes sparkle along with the smile and he looks at me with that cute puppy expression all over his face. And he knows I love puppies!

"Since when do you care about bothering me? Isn't that your hobby?"

"I have to deal with you all day long. It's better if you're in a good mood or you devour a lot of candies and then blame me for getting fat, even though you are…" He hushed and I got curious. I know, I know, curiosity killed the cat, but he's sitting on Callen's desk, at my left, and he gazed me from head to toe.

"Even though I am what? Go on!"

"Even though you're okay, you're not fat."

"Please, I eat a lot of candies, I'm pretty sure I gain a few pounds once in a while, and I care about it, just not like some women do!"

"I knew I shouldn't end that sentence!"

"Why not? I wanted to know!"

He sighed and leaned on my desk, next to me. "You know, if you say too many times that a woman isn't fat, she misunderstands it and believes she's fat. It's psychology 101. And you are perfect, Kens. Believe me, I'm a man. I have ability to comment on these things." He sat on Callen's desk again, like nothing had happened and I remained calm, hiding my red warm cheeks by turning my head to the papers over my desk.

I've got too much on my plate. I have no time for lovers or to stop and think about it. It doesn't matter how many turns the world gives, I still can't think about it. By 'it' I mean our thing. He denies it every time. But, seriously, there's something here. There's something between us. And it is away more than just two partners teasing each other. It is away more than just two friends teasing each other. It is…

I don't know what it is.

But denying won't help. Forgetting and ignoring it may help; isn't what I keep telling myself? But ignorance is just another form of denial...We both definitely need therapy!

* * *

_4._ _In My Life_, by The Beatles, from the album _Rubber Soul_ (1965)

Hetty opened a small wooden box. Inside are all of her memories. Of all the places she has been, of all the people she met. Some people are dead, some others are alive, some she knows where they are, others, not so much. Every little thing has a story. She takes a while to remember the adventures and stories behind each one.

Obviously there are memories, places and people that she keeps in her heart and mind with more care and affection than others. There are memories, places and people that got stuck on her soul for the worst reasons. One of them is that little girl on the photo. Lauren didn't let go her hand for three days, and she still hadn't in the time that photo was taken. And now Hetty lives with the guilt of giving her the wings she needed to go by her own. She can't manage the pain of letting go her hand and losing her in an instant of a second.

So she holds on to the ones she has. She holds tight their hands, and even though they're more than ready to walk on their own, she won't let them go away.

She has to go back.

Callen is in jail, the team is probably falling into pieces, struggling to get him out of there. She's the glue, the head and the strength for the team. She can't let go Callen's hand. Not like she did with Hunter. That's why she has to go back. To get him and to keep them all close to her. Yes, there will be a day she'll have to let them go, but that day she swears to be only after her death. Only after teaching them everything and giving them every tool for them to survive on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, I couldn't resist to do it on song no. 5. I had to! Well, enjoy two more oneshots.**

* * *

_5. No More_, by LL Cool J ft. Ne-Yo, single (2011)

"We need to have a conversation." She said.

Divorce.

It was the word that came out of her mouth and that made Sam freeze. It's like we don't know each other no more. I don't have idea how we came to this point. The man I fell in love with no longer lives in you. And neither am I the woman I used to be. These were the reasons she gave to fill in the papers. She hand them to Sam and gave him a week to sign them. She wanted to leave the house, but he didn't allow that. She was staying there with their daughters, and he was the one who was leaving.

How could that be happening? He didn't have the answer. He didn't have any more answers to give, any more excuses or apologies to give for things he wasn't even sure to be apologizing for. Not no more. She wanted the divorce and she wasn't changing her mind. He waited a week, tried to make her see other solutions…but nothing worked. She claimed he's too much time away from home, that she wears her heart on her sleeve every time he's away. She says she's not sure to trust him when he's away, because even if he involves with a woman undercover, it still bothers her.

Sam now moved to his new house. A small apartment downtown. The dining room doesn't have his wife or kids. His older daughter clothes' aren't spread around the house and his younger daughter running to the door when he comes from work. She doesn't ask him to help her with her homework and the older one doesn't ask him to go out at night. His bed doesn't have his wife lying there, he doesn't get her kiss when he enters home.

That house where he lives is not his home. Home is where the heart is, and his is still back at the house where his family is.

* * *

_6. Photograph_, by Ringo Starr and George Harrison, from the album _Ringo_ (1973)

Kensi grabbed the photo and looked at it for quite a long time. Every time she looks at it, she reminds her father. She remembers the great times she spent with him and she realizes he's not coming back. It's Kensi's birthday and he isn't there to wish her a good day. He hasn't been around since she was fifteen. It doesn't matter denying, she still cries for him and she still misses him a lot.

He's her daddy and she always had been a daddy's girl.

She's the only child and she was born a girl. Donald taught Kensi everything he'd have taught his son, if he had had one. She never minded with that, she just liked to spend time with him, and she can proudly say that almost everything she knows, she learnt from him. Still, Kensi wants him back in her life. She'd like to him around in the day she gets married or when she has a kid, if she ever decides it so. She knows if he was around, he'd have kicked Jack's ass for hurting her and leaving her. And she knows that as her mother, he'd push her towards her partner. He'd say he's a great guy and that he's good for her.

Kensi took that photo a few days before the day he was killed, and she always had that photograph…and with her memories of him.

* * *

**Click for a review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**These got a bit longer, but I love them both. Tell me which one is your favorite, because I can't choose! Oh, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

_7. Mirror_, by Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars, from the album _Tha Carter IV (Deluxe Edition)_ (2011)

Deeks was stuck at home, locked inside the bathroom looking at his reflection on the mirror. All alone; there was no one by his side. He opened the tap and splashed water to the face. In a frustrated act he cupped his hands together and threw a handful of water to the hair. The water drops were running down his chest, back and face as he was messing the hair with the fingers. With everything that has been happening, he didn't know where he was standing.

This case was digging on his past, and it was hurting him.

His phone rang for the twentieth third time. It was Kensi again. But he didn't want to answer or talk with her. "Deeks, I'm at your door, open up!" He heard her yell. He felt alone but he didn't want anyone to be around him.

He looked himself in the mirror, water dripping down his face and he saw his past. He looked so much like his father. And that disgusted him. He broke part of the mirror and he heard her voice calling him again, this time closer. He heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Deeks, open up!"

"How did you get in?"

"I picked the lock and if you don't open up, I kick down this door!"

He didn't care if she was kicking down the door. He knew she wouldn't do it; she'd walk away like everyone who ever knew about his past did. More than shame of it, he feels guilty for never being able of doing something more. Kensi kicked down the door and she stood by the entrance, seeing that image. Her partner sitting on the ground, a broke mirror, shards of glass and water on the ground, and small drops of blood too. He looked up at her and said, hurting every little cell of him when saying it. "Go away, Kens."

"Deeks…" She whispered, entering. She sat in front of him and he turned away the face. "Deeks, look at me." As he looked away again she yelled, tears coming to her eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Her voice made him look at her. He could see that she was in pain too. It was hurting her seeing him like that. Kensi grabbed his hand and started pulling the shards of glass spiked on his hand. "You're not alone in this. I know it hurts when people open our old wounds, but we'll put it to rest." She held strongly his hand and stared into his eyes. "I'll never walk away from you. Do you trust me?"

Deeks looked at her, almost offended. She knew he trusts her, blindly, right? Or maybe his behavior now made her doubt on that. "You know I do." He finally said.

"Good…" She pulled him by hand so he could get up from the floor. "Now come with me. Let's put it to rest once and for all." She didn't let go his hand and before leaving through the door he looked at what was left of the mirror and saw his reflection. He was not alone anymore. He has never been; he knows she's the only person who he can only count to be by his side, through good and bad.

* * *

_8. That's What I'm Here For_, by Jason Castro, from the album _Jason Castro_ (2010)

Deeks and Kensi were looking everywhere else but to each other. They gazed the pavement and their feet, feeling an uncomfortable silence around them, even with the rushed and noisy airport.

"So…" he said scratching the back of the head. "you'll call, right?"

"Right…once in a while."

"I'm just glad you got to found out what happened to your father after all these years…but…do you really have to go away? I…We can all help you with it."

Kensi attempted to answer, but her throat tied a knot. She sighed deeply and then looked him in the eyes. "I have to go. For now…just a short while…I can't be around here right now. It's all so…fresh and recent."

"I understand." He took a few steps, breaking the small distance between them and pulled her for a hug, whispering, the words being muffled by her hair. "I'm here for you…for anything, at anytime."

Kensi broke the hug and grabbed the suitcase again, trying to walk away it with every steps, it felt like a bit of her was dying.

But she had to go…she was determined to go.

That was when she felt someone grabbing her arm and pulling her for a kiss. She had never kissed him, but she knew those were his lips kissing her tenderly. He rested his forehead on hers, telling her. "I'll do my best to help you forget all this, to help you being okay…As long as you stay." It was true; she wanted to forget everything, now that it was all solved. She didn't want to touch it again. "I won't let you go away without even trying to change your mind with my amazing persuasive skills!" Kensi couldn't help but smile. "See? I can make you laugh! If you go, who'll laugh at my jokes? Who'll punch me in the arm? With whom I'll watch a movie or have a burger and beer? Kens, please stay. Before you notice, everything will be okay…Will you stay?" She smiled and pulled him for another kiss. "Is that a yes? Is that a no?" She punched him in the arm as they were walking away. "See, I'd miss this!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Song no. 9 totally applies to them! I loved writing every oneshot of this story, and again I can't choose my favorite from these two!**

* * *

_9._ _Give Your Heart A Break_, by Demi Lovato, from the album _Unbroken_ (2011)

They were both sitting on the couch when he came up with the speech.

"I can be everything you've ever needed, everything you've ever wanted, everything you've ever deserved." Deeks said, head propping on his hand, staring at her attentively. "I know he hurt you before, but I'm not like him. Let me give your heart a break."

"I'm messed up," She said, almost crying. "I'll hurt you. I'll mess you up too."

"You're just scared that you'll make a mistake." Deeks put a bit of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You know I won't let you run away. Takes what it takes, I can wait as long as you want me to. You know I do it."

"I know." Kensi said, a smile coming up to her lips. "You're the craziest guy I've ever met."

"I'm all crazy about you only." He bent over her.

His lips on hers. Their hearts beating as one. That was when she realized…

"I can't waste any more time. I can't run away again. You're right, I'm just scared but I know you can ease my ache…You already did, so ask me."

Deeks rummaged on the pocket and took out of it the little ring. His eyes shone and he had the biggest and happiest smile Kensi has ever seen. He went down on one knee and looked into her eyes. "Kensi Marie Blye, would you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

_10. Count On Me, _by Bruno Mars, from the album _Doo-Hoops and Hooligans_ (2010)

"Remind me again why did Hetty send us to do this?" Eric asked, measuring every steps he was giving in the cellar.

"Sam's working alone because Callen went to the dentist and Hetty was afraid Kensi would murder Deeks and hide here his body!"

"Really?"

"No, that last part I made up!" Nell giggled, seeing that Eric had rolled his eyes. "Why don't you like being here, Eric?"

"I don't like field work…" He answered, jumbled, pushing the glasses up his nose. "That's all."

"I think you're scared of something."

"Me? I'm not scared. Why would I be scared? There's no reason for me to be scared!" Nell had a smile coming up to her lips, seeing him so anxious. "And I'm not freaking out because this place is too…confined…I'm not, really, I'm not!"

"Eric?" She said softly, trying to calm him down. "This place is wide. You have 50 feet of free space around you."

"It's not enough."

"Eric," Nell walked closer to him, putting the lantern over a barrel. "everything is-OH MY GOD!" She yelled, jumping to his arms.

"Nell?" he asked incredulous, holding her.

"Kill it, Eric! Kill it!"

"It's just a spider." He said, crashing it under his foot. "There, it's dead."

"Thanks, Eric." She said as he put her back on her feet.

"You can count on me…So, you're afraid of spiders?"

"And you distress in small places! Let's just work, okay? We're not telling anyone what happened in here."

"Okay."

* * *

**Two cute oneshots to give the end of this story. It was a pleasure writing it and knowing that I had readers. Thank you all!**


End file.
